wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Murrayfan54/Hateful Youtube Comments: Sam Edition
I've asked this many times before, but I'll ask it again: Why do people hate Sam? I understand that people were upset that Greg left, heck, even I'' was upset that he left, but I didn't hate him! Today, I'm gonna review some YouTube comments that people had put up about Sam. Let us begin: This is a comment from a YouTube video which can be viewed here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lM8C0EmcbMs ''radiologytechgirl says: "Your immature remark aside, I still say he is a hack and NOT a great singer. He got where he was because GREG is talented, creative, & worked hard to make The wiggles successful. Greg needed to step back and hand over everything HE had earned to Sam- who never would have been heard from had this not have happened. If Sam's so talented, then why didn't he try for a successful career of his own? I think he preferred to wait for Greg to get sicker so that way he thought he had a chance of getting his job." So I might've paraphrased a little, but I promise I didn't leave out any important parts. One, how is he a hack? First off, the very definition of a hack is (according to Google, at least) is "a person who does dull routine work." Sam did work hard during his years w/ the group. Aside from re-recorded songs and all from "Getting Strong", he did write songs. Plus, you're acting as if Greg is the start-all and end-all of the group. One, he is not. And two, it's a GROUP EFFORT. Just because they get songwriting credits for next-to-near all songs doesn't mean that they are the brains behind the group. Everybody does their equal share, if a person does more work than another, then they probably need to slow down for a bit. Plus it was Greg's decision to quit, Sam never had the intention of quote on quote "preferring to wait until Greg got sicker". I've said this in a previous blog post and I'll say it again: I'm all for people saying their own personal opinions, but at least back yourself up with facts. Well, let me add on to that statement, And when I mean facts, I mean correct facts that you didn't make up yourself. Let's read another, shall we? This time it's from this YouTube video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XPnRxjrU8G0&x-yt-ts=1421914688&x-yt-cl=84503534 radiologytechgirl says: "Yes, it's a kids show, but the bottom line is that it's a business. With Greg they made over 240 million dollars his last 4 yrs. You can resort to rudeness, and immature results all you want, but I am simply stating the facts. You can get angry as you wish, but it won't change the situation in which The Wiggles now find themselves. Moran is simply not the man or entertainer that Greg has been for the last 16 years. Greg is greatly missed. I do not intend to take this any further." To quote a line from "Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer" (the special not the song itself): "There's more to life than a little money, you know." What does it matter that they made tons of money with Greg? That's not their clear intention. Murray said in "Everybody Clap, Everybody Sing" that they weren't out to be the biggest thing in the world. They just loved entertaining children and they wanted to keep doing it. Plus, I love how this comment acts as if she (or he, I don't really care at this point whether she's male or female) is not someone who does this. Because she has done this before in the past. In the videos linked in this blog post, you can see the comments that the person has made against other people. Isn't that kind of hypocritical of you to say something like that. I'm done here. What are your thoughts on this? Comment down below and I will reply. Category:Blog posts